Inpure Of A Kind
by darknightdragoness
Summary: A human life changed, known to the 'real' world as dead. In reality Chasity is now inpure like the others....


_**A little something I started working on in my free time. All characters and the story are mine. Not quite sure where this story will go, later. **_

One.........two............three..........four............

"Pay attention Chasity!"

Unwillingly I lifted my head from the desk and looked at my teacher. "Have you been listening?"

"Yes" I lied.

"Then please tell me the definitions of connotation and denotation"

I sighed and answered the question. I had already learnt about this in another class. The teacher looked at me suspiciously, not quite satisfied I had been paying enough attention to her.

"Well done" she answered slowly.

"Geek!"

The class burst into laughter as the same idiotic group of boys began their daily name calling. I flopped my head back on the desk and began thinking of how fun it would be if i could shoot lasers from my eyes at them, assuming my glasses didn't get in the way. The bell rang jolting me out of my daydream. Everyone else scrambled to get out of the class to enjoy their forty-five minutes of free time. I followed more slowly not wanting to get caught up in the crowd at the doorway. Vanessa was waiting for me outside a nonchalant expression on her face as she leaned against the wall.

"Those guys are idiots" she said.

"Yup, but what the hell I should be used to it by now" I replied darkly. Vanessa poked me in my side.

"Stop being so pessimistic."

"I'm not pessimistic!"

"Well you're acting that way"

"No I'm not!"

"Well then you're optimistically challenged"

".........shut up" My final brilliant comeback. I grinned at Vanessa. She looked back at me smugly.

"I win as always"

I shook my head and pulled her along the corridor so we could make our way to lunch. When we reached the school hall we were greeted by our usual group of friends and were laughing and mucking around just like always. I sat down and grabbed my lunch. Greg who I was sitting next to turned to talk to me.

"Hey Chasity, hang on where's Vanessa, didn't she come down with you from class?"

I turned and scanned the hall.

"Oh I think her and Emma went for a walk." I kept a smile on my face as I said this although Greg looked like he saw through it. In a way I didn't care. Why shouldn't I be annoyed that those two, my supposed best friends had ditched me _again_. But what else was new.

The day passed eventfully. The average school day of the class mockery. My lessons bored me, people annoyed me and I felt like crap. I was relieved when the final bell for the end of school sounded. I gathered my bag together and started on my way to the gate.

"Hey Chasity, are you ready?"

Vanessa stood there waiting for me, and assuming I was walking her way today. I was but that wasn't the point. I still felt annoyed with her for blanking me all day and going off with anyone and everyone else, but I nodded and made my way over to her. We walked in silence for what must have been about ten minutes then she broke it.

"So have you thought about your characters storyline for our story, I want to start writing."

"Nope I told you I don't feel inspired enough lately"

"Urgh come on just sit down and think"

I rolled my eyes fighting the urge to say something I might regret.

"Hmm maybe." I said instead. Vanessa gave me a look.

"You know what, if you're going to be moody I won't bother talking to you."

"Oh yeah sure so says the perfect genius, I'm sick of you ditching me and then only treating me like your friend when there isn't anyone else. You didn't like being treated like a substitute friend well neither do I so go ahead because I wont be talking to you anymore!"

I stormed off down the street. I could hear Vanessa shouting something back at me but whatever it was, I didn't care.

**xXx**

"I'm Home"

I closed the door and pulled off my shoes. I dumped my schoolbag in my room and walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. I smiled at my mum as she walked into the room however I felt slightly apprehensive. I knew that expression and it was usually the prelude to a confrontation of some kind.

"You didn't do the washing up this morning"

"Sorry mummy"

I took care to make my tone neutral. It didn't work, she exploded anyway.

"Stop saying sorry when you're not it's just an empty word with you"

"Yes mummy" I sighed and began my process of trying to tune her out. It didn't work as always.

"There you go sighing again, you need to show me some respect or I swear-"

I had reached my peak, I knew I had to get away from her before the tears started. I walked back to the door and slipped my shoes back on.

"What do you think you're doing, take your shoes off right now!"

I struggled to keep my voice steady as I spoke.

"I think we need some space"

Before she could reply I had slammed the door and was running down the street, desperate to get away from her. My tears had started flowing but I didn't care. I let them fall.

**xXx**

I must have walked for hours, without my noticing the sky had grown dark and I was in the centre of London, miles away from my house. I took a deep breath and wiped my face for a last time. If I was here I should probably start heading back home, despite the fact that I would get hit with another load of want I ran away from. What a day, the class having a go at me, my friendship ending with my best friend and then my mum.

I hesitated at the road to cross the street. I spotted an alleyway I remembered using to take a shortcut to get to the bus stop. What the heck I decided to use it. I sprinted across the road and ducked into the small darkened street. Within moments I became enclosed in the darkness as well and I could no longer see the high street lights. I shivered. I hadn't noticed it become so cold either. Or was it my nervousness? I was sure I had got over my paranoia of the dark a year ago like any respectable fifteen year old had.

A low growl echoed in my ear. I screamed and turned around. The alley was still, silent, empty. My breathing didn't slow. I knew I had heard something, it wasn't just me being nervous. But if it wasn't behind me then...More carefully I turned around and this time I saw it.

A long, thick serpentine body covered with dusty green scales stood on short stubby legs like an alligators complete with thick long claws. Although from that I could swear it was a reptile from that its head was like a wolf's. Well a wolf with lizard-like nostrils, smooth, tapered horns and no visible ears. And it's eyes. Green and slitted they entranced me with a strange depth. Odd as it might sound I wasn't scared, I felt more awed. It was beautiful, like something out of a fantasy story. Another growl shattered that feeling.

What was I thinking its stance was aggressive, I had watched enough animal documentaries to know that. Maybe I could walk away and it was just warning me away. I took a step back. The growl came harsher as its lips curled over a set of savage teeth. Its eyes bored into mine. It wasn't going to let me get away it told me with its eyes. I then noticed how the way it bared its teeth at me was oddly human, like it was grinning. Another look into its eyes and I could believe that, it was as intelligent as me maybe smarter. As far as it was concerned I was its prey.

I had to run otherwise, well it would probably eat me, but my limbs felt dead, useless weights attached to my body that refused to move under the creatures scrutiny. It hadn't moved since I had first noticed it, it had stayed as still as a statue confident it had me where it wanted. Which it did. I was scared but I knew I could at least try to get away. I finally felt my legs-sort of although my arms still weighed me down. The creatures eyes seemed to read my intentions and its grin widened. Go on, try your luck its eyes told me mockingly.

I broke our eye contact and moved, my legs running fast and hard against the concrete pavement. My hopes began to rise as I ran. I could do this. I could get away. THUD. I ran straight into the creature with all the force I'd built up from running. Gasping I fell to the floor barely registering as it drew its talons across my chest. For the second time this evening I screamed only this time in agony. It leaned over my wound.

One............two.............three...........four............counting the moments as I die.


End file.
